


destined to fight forever

by Missy



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Identity Porn, Love/Hate, POV First Person, Romance, Trick or Treat: Treat, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Selina and Bruce, and space and time.





	destined to fight forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/gifts).

Her face is pressed against the window when he arrives, sleek and unimpressed with her punctuality. Gotham is cold and quiet tonight, and the leaves skirt around the corners of crumbling buildings like ghosts in search of shadows.

“Are we going to do this dance again, Cat?” he asks.

She smiles. “Just don’t step on my toes.”

*** 

She survives. Cats have nine lives, after all.

*** 

He sees her at parties; in the park. Helping out abused cats at shelters and lifting diamonds from oversized safes at the museum. 

In his bed after midnight, her blonde hair tangled up in a heap of greased straw. 

She’s less confident here in her sleep – the old Selina, the mouse he’d first noticed but never had the courage to call out.

In the afternoon, he leaves her to sleep, to deal with his own business.

By the evening she’s gone, and he finds her on a rooftop with a handful of rubies in her bloody claws.

*** 

“I don’t know why you put up with this. You could be a tech genius. You could have the world,” she tells him. They’re lying in a heap on a rooftop, dirty, costumes torn from the struggle. 

Sometimes the fight between good and evil is better than sex, and sometimes in the battle between their busy lives and the power of the tease exhaustion wins out.

Bruce says (and of course he’s not out of breath), “what about you? You could be lifting secrets for the vulnerable. Instead you want money.”

“You don’t understand. You have so much…”

“And I give as much as I can away.”

She pauses and sits up, shoving her mask aside. “Bruce, that won’t work with me. I have rent to pay.”

He snorts, but kisses her before taking her in to her latest arraignment. 

*** 

When they’re together, her heart sings, but when she’s deprived of him she survives.

She has to.

Cats have nine lives.


End file.
